Begin Again
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: Rachel calls Quinn in tears about her breakup with Finn and asks her to use her Metro North pass to visit her and when Quinn shows up the next day everything changes. I was in the car listening to the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift and it made me think of Faberry and the Finchel breakup. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Begin Again

**A/N: So I was listening to Begin Again in the car and this happened when I got home.**

**I have been having a bit of a writer's block problem and I have been forcing myself to write so that I don't fall behind with Meet Me Halfway and this one shot might be just what I need to get the writing vibes flowing. You don't have to listen to the song to get what happens but it's an amazing song so if you haven't heard it I recommend you do.**

**This takes place right after The Break Up and everything canon applies except for the Brochel kiss. In this they remained just friends.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Taylor Swift, or her song Begin Again.**

* * *

Rachel was in tears… for the fourth time this week.

She didn't know why she was so upset over this it had been over four months since her not so official but obviously official first break up with Finn at the train station but this was real. This was her choice and not him making choices for her like he loved to do.

She did this and it was liberating.

And heart breaking.

And she was already worried that she wouldn't find anyone ever again. Sure Brody was into her and he was super-hot but she just couldn't look at him that way. She saw him as a friend and nothing more.

Finn loved her.

Sure he was completely selfish most of the time but he was the first boy that ever showed any interest in her and he was special.

She needed something, someone to talk to. Kurt tried to help but he was dealing with his own heartbreak and she didn't want to burden him… and plus he wasn't who she wanted.

He wasn't who she needed.

Without her permission and without even fully realizing what she was doing, she was dialing the person she needed.

"Hello," Quinn's gravelly voice said over the line and that was when Rachel realized that it was quite late to be calling.

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry… I didn't even look at the time… I-I I'll just call you tom-" Quinn sat up in her bed at the sound of Rachel's sad voice.

"Wait Rach… a-are you crying?"

"Yeah um, it's no b-big deal," she was sobbing now. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You're not bothering me, just talk to me."

"I um," it was quiet for so long that Quinn looked at her phone to make sure they were still connected and when Rachel spoke again she heard a ray of hope for something she had given up on a long time ago. The day of regionals actually; the day of her accident. She heard the hope that maybe she wasn't too late.

"I um… broke up with Finn," Rachel cried. "F-For good this time and I just… It was the right thing to do but I don't know Quinn I feel like I gave up on the only person that will ever love me."

"He's not the only one," Quinn blurted out before she covered her mouth and pleaded to god that Rachel did catch on.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good she didn't catch on_- she thought- _but wait this is your chance don't you want her to catch on_? She shook her head of all of her selfish thoughts and tried to be there for her friend.

"Rachel come on… you're gorgeous, and sweet and talented and so much better off without Finn Hudson than you ever were with him," she heard Rachel's breath hitch on the first compliment but she knew if she had stopped she would have never finished.

"Y-You think I'm gorgeous?" She heard Rachel's timid voice ask.

_Yes._

She wanted to scream_ Oh god yes Rachel and I want to marry you and have all of your little talented babies._

Instead she cleared her throat and did what she does best.

She hid.

"I said a lot of things that are true about you Rachel and that is the one you're caught up on?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that hearing the most beautiful girl in the world say that about me was something I should just ignore." This time Rachel heard Quinn's breath hitch. It was silent for quite some time as both girls wanted to say more.

And neither girl did.

"S-So tell me how I can help?" Quinn finally asked.

"W-Well I-I really need someone to knock some sense into me so that I don't call Finn and beg him to take me back and the only person that ever had enough guts to do that was you," she heard Quinn laughing and the sound sent butterflies fluttering throughout her body.

_So what if Quinn Fabray always made her feel just as special as Finn did?_

"And I was wondering if you would use the Metro North pass this weekend and save me from doing something stupid… once again."

"I'll be there tomorrow," Quinn said quickly and then chastised herself for being too eager.

"But Quinn tomorrow is Wednesday… what about your classes?"

"You're more important," she blurted out again.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_Get it together Quinn._

"O-okay thanks," Rachel stammered nervously as the butterflies were fluttering throughout her body.

_Fucking hell Rachel… it's just Quinn._

_Your friend._

"So I'll take the earliest train in tomorrow and help you with this in person."

"Thanks Quinn you're like my knight with stunning hazel eyes," she bit her lip when Quinn's breath hitched again.

Quinn took a few steadying breaths so that she wouldn't tell Rachel that she was in love with her and then she spoke again.

"So tell me everything that happened and don't leave anything out… did Finn cry?"

"Quinn don't be mean," she said and heard Quinn giggled.

_Oh the things she would do for that laugh. _

"Okay sorry… just tell me."

And as they talked well into the night Rachel realized that she was no longer sad, no longer needing Finn and for the first time since she left home she felt like she was in the right place.

And talking to the right person.

And she felt better… the same way Quinn could always make her feel better.

* * *

The next day after an awkward hug at the train station Rachel brought Quinn to a café that she had become fond of. It was close to NYADA and it had the best coffee she has ever had. They ordered their coffee and sat at a table in the corner.

"So how have you been?" Rachel asked as Quinn took her coat off and sat down. She smiled and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm good I guess… lots of work and auditioning for the drama department's upcoming play," she said and Rachel beamed.

"Ooh I better get a ticket to that I miss seeing you shine," she said and Quinn blushed and laughed nervously and Rachel just watched; she loved seeing Quinn like this… so free and happy.

She was so used to her being miserable and she was glad that she was finally happy.

"So any new guys in your life?" Rachel wondered. Quinn's blush deepened and Rachel's smile widened.

"A-About that I um-"

"So there is a guy," Rachel cut her off and Quinn shook her head.

"No it's…" she trailed off and Rachel could tell she was searching for the right words but then she shook her head again, waved her hands in front of her, and looked Rachel in the eye. "We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you. Why do you think you'll call him and beg him to come back?" Rachel could tell that Quinn was uncomfortable with what she was hiding so Rachel let it go…for now.

"It's just that he um… he loved me and I always felt like as long as I had him I didn't have to be afraid of being alone."

"You don't have to worry about that Rachel you will find someone who loves you… like really loves you."

"Finn does love me."

"Yeah sure he does, I'm not disputing that but he loves you on his terms and with his conditions," she saw Rachel bit her lip and nod. "Are you finally going to listen to what I have to say without telling me I'm wrong and thinking I want him for myself," Rachel chuckled and nodded again.

"Yes Quinn…I'm finally ready to hear what you've always wanted to tell me," and Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach at what sounded like Rachel was hinting at Quinn's real truth.

Maybe she was.

Quinn took a few deep breaths and continued.

"Finn does love you that much has always been true but Rachel he doesn't cherish you the way he should… the way you deserve. He thinks his non-existant dreams are more important than your lifelong dream, he forgets that you're vegan, he can't seem to put what you want before anything he wants and you deserve someone that would be willing to drop everything to take a train to New York in the middle of the week just to make you smile," Quinn covered her mouth and Rachel's dropped open.

The silence was deafening as both girls stared in shock at each other.

Rachel's mind was reeling; she instantly understood everything. She saw all the things that Quinn had been trying to show her for three years. The name calling, the drawings, keeping Finn away from her. The tentative friendship, the real friendship, the desperate pleading in her eyes when she begged her not to marry him, and when she begged her again to not marry him, and then the acceptance and now the overwhelming truth of it all.

Quinn was in love with her.

Quinn had always been in love with her.

And she liked it.

"I'm sorry I," Quinn stammered and Rachel stared and she realized for the first time ever that Quinn was never trying to take Finn she was trying to take her. It made all of Finn's faults finally come seeping out of her denial and was so glaringly obvious that she knew Quinn had been right all along.

Finn never appreciated anything about her.

It was so obvious.

Quinn got to her feet and was going to run as far and as fast away from Rachel as she could. But before she could get far she felt Rachel's hand circle around her wrist and Rachel got to her feet.

"Quinn I-"

"No… No Rachel please just forget I said anything."

"You love me," she said and saw Quinn's eyes fill with tears. And then she saw all the fear and regret leave Quinn. A tear slid down her perfect cheek and she nodded.

/

Quinn couldn't believe what she had just said.

She literally just blurted it out and she was freaking the fuck out. And then Rachel was just staring at her like she was a crazy person.

Hell she was crazy.

She needed to get the hell out of there and as fast as possible. But then Rachel's hand and was on hers and her heart stopped.

Or skipped.

Or something was fucking malfunctioning because she had just told Rachel in one sentence everything she has been denying, and hiding and not hiding very well for three years.

For three fucking years and she just blurted it out.

But Rachel wasn't running or yelling or freaking out.

_Why isn't she freaking out?_

_I'm freaking the fuck out!_

And then Rachel looked at her.

"You love me," she said and Quinn couldn't deny it anymore. She just didn't have it in her. She felt the fear and regret leave her and she nodded.

"I always have," she said softly and then she felt Rachel wipe away a tear she didn't even know was there. But Rachel's hand stayed there and Rachel was pulling her closer.

And she stopped breathing.

_Breathe you fucking idiot this is the moment you have been waiting for._

When Rachel's lips pressed against hers she felt home; she felt like this is what she was always supposed to be doing. She gripped Rachel by the waist and pulled her closer taking control.

Rachel felt Quinn's tongue swipe across her bottom lip as she tried to deepen the kiss and Rachel opened her mouth willingly. When Quinn's tongue filled her mouth she knew that this was right. She knew that this was the reason she always sought Quinn out, and wanted to help her, and be her friend even after everything that happened between them. She knew that it was _this _feeling that drove her.

She was just as in love with Quinn as thought she was with Finn.

And this kiss was everything she never knew she wanted.

She circled her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer. She felt more than heard Quinn moan into her mouth and she became instantly aroused.

_Fucking hell_- she thought- _Why hadn't they been doing this for years?_

_Maybe they could be for years to come?_

Quinn reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and they were both breathless.

"That was-"

"Everything," Quinn cut her off.

"Yeah," Rachel said stupidly.

"I'm sorry for blurting it out like that," Quinn told her and Rachel nodded.

"Come back and sit down," she said and Quinn nodded before taking her seat again. "Please don't apologize for being honest for the first time ever."

"Okay… a-and I'm sorry for making this about my feelings for you instead of what it was meant to be."

"Stop apologizing Quinn," Quinn blushed and looked down. "Am I surprised? Yes… does this change things? I sure hope so," she said with a chuckle and Quinn looked up and smiled. "But do I regret you saying that? No… not at all. I kissed you remember?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah um, about that… I thought you were straight."

"I thought you were too," Rachel informed her.

"Touché," Quinn said with a deep blush covering her cheeks. "About that… what I was trying to say earlier when you asked if I was seeing someone."

"You're not are you?" Rachel wondered disappointed and Quinn smiled at the fact that Rachel sounded disappointed. She shook her head.

"No I'm not."

"Oh thank Barbra," Rachel blurted out and this time she covered her mouth. Quinn just laughed.

"Well I've come to a few realizations about myself since I've been away from Lima… a few truths that I've always known but never had the balls to admit in that small minded town."

"And they are?"

"I'm gay," she said and Rachel gasped. "And I'm in love with you," Rachel felt those familiar butterflies flutter through her again. Butterflies she felt every single time she was around this girl and only just now fully realized why. "And you?" Quinn waited.

"I'm not really sure Quinn," she said honestly. "I mean I have always only been attracted to boys," she saw Quinn frown and it was so cute that she just wanted to kiss it off. "But there was also a reason why I always knew everything about you, and why I always wanted to help you, and be friends with you."

"And that reason is?"

"I don't know maybe I'm bi… maybe I'm Quinn-sexual," she said and Quinn giggled. "But all I do know for sure is that when you kissed me back, I felt it all the way to my toes, Quinn… and that has never happened before."

"Never?" She asked with a stupid grin on her face.

"No… and I've also never been that turned on by a kiss before."

"Y-Y-You were turned on? Oh fuck Rachel you are going to be the death of me."

"You're so fucking cute Quinn," Rachel told her and she laughed and that sound was one of her very favorite sounds. As Rachel watched this girl who was always so sad laughing like a little kid she knew she just wanted to feel this way forever.

"So you like me then?"

"I-I love you Quinn," she admitted and Quinn gasped. "I mean I only just realized this today… I haven't known as long as you have but yeah you definitely have a part of my heart… most of it actually," Quinn smiled like a fool.

"Well in that case and I know you're not ready for anything serious yet… but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to," Rachel said and reached for Quinn's hand. "But that is going to be our second date because this one is our first."

"I'm glad I came here today Rachel."

"Me too."

"It changed everything."

"It sure did," Rachel said and with that they fell into a confortable conversation and as Rachel watched her she felt it begin again.

/

"_On a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again."_

_-Taylor Swift; Begin Again_

* * *

**A/N 2: What do you think? **

**Let me know and don't worry this won't interfere with Meet Me Halfway; Chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow at some point. _  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed

**A/N: So I was listening to Taylor Swift in the car again and this happened when I got home... again.**

**I decided to write another chapter and I may return to this verse time and again if the mood strikes. I'm going to keep it as a complete story and never leave it open-ended in case I don't ever get any more ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Taylor Swift, or any of her songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed**

It had been six weeks.

Six weeks of phone calls and Skype and weekend dates that usually ended in heated make out sessions.

And six weeks since she last cried over Finn Hudson.

Dating Quinn has changed everything; and it made her wish she hadn't wasted some of her most cherished memories on Finn. It wasn't that every moment with him was bad; it wasn't. He was thoughtless and selfish but he was still her first everything and he would always hold a special place in her heart.

But there were times… like when Quinn would kiss her below her ear and the sensation that would spread throughout her entire body was incredible. Finn never made her feel like that; not once.

Or there were the times when she and Quinn went on dates and Quinn would hold the door for her. It was something so simple, and sweet, and romantic… and Finn had never done that.

Rachel found herself always thinking about how different high school would've been if she had been on Quinn's arm instead of Finn's… and every single time she felt butterflies at all of the what ifs.

But she couldn't live in the past.

She needed to focus on the now.

Quinn was coming over in a half hour for their six week anniversary.

Six weeks since that Wednesday in the café where she felt it begin again.

Six weeks since everything has changed.

* * *

Quinn was wringing her hands nervously as she approached Rachel's apartment. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. They had been on plenty of dates. Six weekend's worth of dates to be exact. They had kissed and touched, and during make out sessions their hands wandered; nothing too serious, until…

The night before when Quinn called her for their Skype date Rachel was looking at her differently… she was just staring.

She was staring so much that Quinn got worried and when Rachel finally spoke she said. _I want to know you better_. Quinn laughed at that and said _Rachel we've known each other for four years already._ And she replied with _Yeah but I want to know you better_. And the way her eyes looked as she said it Quinn felt butterflies and she knew in that moment that everything has changed.

Quinn was nervous because tonight she was going to have sex for the first time since the night Beth was conceived. She was going to have sex for the first time with a girl. She was going to have sex for the first time with the only person she ever loved.

And she was freaking the fuck out.

She reached up and knocked on the door and within a moment Rachel opened it and just like every day since she first met the girl she took her breath away.

"Hey," Rachel greeted with a warm smile and Quinn melted. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and after staring at her for a few moments with her mouth open; she closed her mouth and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind her back.

"Hello," she handed a smiling Rachel the flowers and stepped closer. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Rachel's in a chaste and perfect kiss. Rachel wanted more. Hell she wanted to pull Quinn inside and shove her against the closed door and rip those clothes off of that amazing body.

She wanted more.

But she knew that she needed to wait.

So instead she took the flowers.

"These are beautiful Quinn," she went inside and Quinn followed her inside closing the door behind them.

"You're beautiful," Quinn said and Rachel turned back so quickly, which Quinn wasn't expecting and they were suddenly inches apart. Rachel couldn't control herself in that moment. She dropped the roses to the floor as she pressed her body against Quinn, circled her hand around Quinn's neck, and their lips crashed together in a scorching kiss. She licked Quinn's open lips before sliding her tongue into that incredible mouth.

"Mm… I want you Quinn," she moaned before moving her lips to Quinn's neck. She knew Quinn wanted it too. She could tell by the way her neck arched and the breathy moans escaping her lips.

"I-I… fuck I want you too," she trailed off when she felt Rachel moan into her neck. And she gasped when she felt Rachel's hand press against her breast. ""Uhh… oh god b-baby," Rachel pulled her lips away from Quinn's neck, and her hand away from Quinn's amazing breast, and then her eyes met those hazel eyes.

"This is all I have been thinking about for the past eighteen hours Quinn," she husked and Quinn nodded.

"M-Me t-too," Quinn stammered. She took a few steadying breaths before continuing. "I-I want you so much Rachel… I have wanted this for three years, and for the last six weeks I get wet every time you're near me."

"Fuck Quinn…" Rachel said biting her lip. "You can't say things like that if you're trying to get me to stop."

"I-I'm not… fuck," she was getting so annoyed with the stuttering. "I-I'm sorry Rachel I guess I'm just really nervous."

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath. "Come here." She picked the roses up off the floor and placed them in a nearby vase and then she took Quinn's hand. She led Quinn over to the couch and they sat down. "I feel like I should explain what happened last night."

"That would be nice," Quinn said with a nervous chuckle and Rachel smiled at her adorableness.

"Ever since that day in the cafe Quinn you're all I think about," Quinn smiled at that. "I have enjoyed the last six weeks of us dating and kissing… especially the kissing." Quinn laughed at that and Rachel reached for her hand interlocked their fingers. "Last night when we were talking I was looking at you and those incredible eyes," she saw Quinn's cheeks flush but the girl's eyes never left hers. "I just realized that I have been missing you all this time… and I just want to know you better… I want all of you Quinn," Quinn nodded. "And I want to give you all of me.

"I want you to… all of you," she reached with a shaky hand up and tucked a lose piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and bit her lip. "I want all of you… a-and I know back on that perfect Wednesday I said I knew you weren't ready for anything serious and I meant that Rachel. I don't want this if you aren't completely mine."

"But don't you see I always have been… I mean at least some part of me was," Quinn nodded because she did understand.

"But it's been six weeks and you were with Finn for three years… on and off but still Rachel I don't want to be a distraction… I want to be everything."

"Don't you see that you are," Rachel said and inched closer. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Everything has changed Quinn and when I look at my future now… it's you I see. I'm trying to tell you that I'm over him; and it was easier that I thought it would be to get over him because what I realized was that he was never who I wanted… he was only what I thought I could have. Last night looking into your eyes over that webcam I realized that it was you… it's always been you." Quinn nodded.

"It's always been you too."

"I'm in love you Quinn… I mean I always have been but here and now in this moment you have my heart… one hundred percent; I'm yours Quinn."

"Mine?"

"If you want it."

"I've never wanted anything more," she crashed her lips against Rachel's and felt Rachel tighten her arms around her neck. She slipped her tongue past Rachel's willing lips and felt home. Her hands roamed up Rachel's back and she felt herself being thrust up against the couch effectively breaking the kiss. Her eyes opened and what she saw caused her to soak through her panties.

Rachel Berry was looking at her with, a wanton lust filled fire in her eyes and she never saw anything more incredibly sexy in her life and then Rachel straddled her legs; and that was even sexier.

"Quinn," she husked as she pressed her chest against Quinn's chest. "Please Quinn… please make love to me." And Quinn growled there was something about Rachel begging that had her heart pounding, butterflies fluttering, and her clit throbbing all at the same time.

"I-I will b-but um… I need to ask you something first."

"Anything," Rachel hummed.

"Will you be mine," Rachel nodded. "O-Offically… will you be my girlfriend Rachel?" Rachel let out a breathy chuckle.

"I thought I already was," she said and pressed her lips to Quinn's but when she tried to deepen it, she felt resistance so she pulled back. "Quinn?"

"Please Rachel… I need- I need to hear it."

"Yes," she kissed her again. "I would love to be your girlfriend," Quinn kissed her that time and then let out a loud squeal that had Rachel giggling. "But Quinn," Quinn's mood shifted when she heard that.

"But what," there was dread in her tone and Rachel smiled.

"You should know that I already thought I was… in fact a part of me has always belonged to you Quinn," Quinn nodded. "And now all of me does… I'm yours."

"Mine," this time it wasn't a question. This time Quinn said it proudly and Rachel saw the pride in her eyes and felt just as proud to be Quinn's girlfriend and have Quinn be hers.

"Yes baby… all yours. Now will you let me have you?" Quinn nodded emphatically.

"Yes please," Quinn said and Rachel crashed their lips together again. Once the need for air became too great Rachel pulled away and Quinn smiled up at her. She took a deep breath and thought about just how much everything has changed.

She now had Rachel above her, kissing her, straddling her, and Rachel Berry was finally her girlfriend. She cupped her cheek.

"I-I… I mean y-you should know that I've never done this," Quinn stammered and Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"Quinn," she saw Quinn's eyes meet hers. "You had Beth and-"

"N-No I mean yeah I've _done it_," Rachel giggled because she whispered the words as if it were a secret. She knew that Quinn fought her strict Christian upbringing every day by being who she really is, and sometimes certain things were hard for her. "In fact that time… w-was the only time."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Quinn blushed bright. "So the fact of the matter is you Rachel have far more experience with _sex_ than I do," she whispered sex and Rachel withheld another chuckle. She didn't want Quinn to think she was laughing at her. She was stripped bare and being completely honest with her and that made Rachel fall deeper in love.

"Actually I don't."

"What?" Rachel saw both confusion and a glimmer of hope cross Quinn's face at the same time and she just looked even more beautiful than Rachel had ever seen her before.

_And that was saying a lot_.

"I um… Finn and I… we only, did it once," She admitted and watched Quinn's eyebrows arch. She didn't say anything.

Quinn had been rendered speechless. She spent the entire second half of last year thinking that Rachel and Finn had been going at it like bunnies and to know they hadn't been made her immensely happy but also incredibly confused.

"But wait you were going to get married."

"I-I know and…" she trailed off to take a deep breath. "Okay… so after asking you girls what I should do… do you remember that?"

"Yeah fucking Tina and her stupid advice," Quinn said and Rachel smiled. She thought back to that day and the look on Quinn's face when Tina convinced her to have sex with Finn. Quinn was devastated.

_How the fuck did she miss this for so long?_

"Yeah… well Tina had convinced me to go for it," Quinn rolled her eyes. "But as I was walking toward his house all I could see was your face, and the hurt," she saw Quinn raise her eyebrows. "And I didn't understand it then but I knew I should wait… like you said."

"So you didn't do it?"

"No I did… but it wasn't some big epic moment in my life in fact it was the biggest mistake I had ever made," she saw the smile that Quinn was desperately trying- and failing- to hide and she smirked. "I um… he was feeling badly about himself so I gave him my virginity… it was stupid. I was stupid and I instantly regretted it." She met Quinn's eyes. "Please don't hate me for that."

"Hate you," Quinn squealed. "I could never hate you Rachel… especially since I gave my virginity to a boy that wasn't my boyfriend because I was desperately trying to deny that I was gay."

"I thought you said it was because you felt fat that day?"

"I said a lot of things that weren't true in high school Rachel… I also said that I didn't like you, and that I only wanted to be friends, and that I wasn't gay." Rachel nodded.

"So I guess we both did things we regret huh?"

"Yes… but you're not one of them. The way I treated you was and I am still very sorr-"

"Quinn we're past that stuff okay," she cut her off and Quinn nodded.

"So anyway back to your story."

"Right… after we did it I felt so wrong and bad about it and I told him that I wasn't going to do it with him again until I was ready and I didn't."

"Which is why he proposed isn't it?"

"It may have been a part of it… but no, he did that because he thought he was losing me and I was all he had."

"And why'd you say yes?"

"Because I thought I had lost everything and that he was all I had," Rachel felt Quinn wipe away a tear she didn't even know was there and she met those amazing hazel once more.

"Can we stop talking about him now?" Rachel nodded. "I want you so much Rachel and now that I know we're both sort of inexperienced I'm not as worried about the awkward lesbian sex we're about to have," Rachel giggled.

"Don't sell yourself short Quinn… nothing you do is awkward," she said with a heavy breath as she felt Quinn moving closer to her. When Quinn's lips pressed against hers she felt herself become wet.

_From a kiss?_

_What the fuck Rachel_- and then Quinn's hands were on her ass and…

_Yup the panties were ruined._

"Oh fuck," she moaned against those lips when she felt Quinn's hands kneading her ass and she began bucking her hips into Quinn. He lips trailed down Quinn's jaw to her neck and she bit down eliciting a moan from the girl below her.

Quinn was thrumming. Every time Rachel slammed her hips down she was hitting Quinn's clit and she was already close to the edge. She gripped Rachel's hips and stopped the grinding.

"B-baby… you um… you have to stop that with the hips or… I'm going to have an early arrival problem," Rachel giggled into her neck and then met her eyes.

"But Quinn, that's okay… the magic of being a girl is we get to have multiple orgasms and I want to give you as many as possible."

"Fuck Rachel," she moaned and Rachel growled.

"Damn Quinn the only thing sexier than cuss words falling from those lips is the sound of my name after them," Quinn smiled.

"I w-want," she tried again to stop Rachel's bucking hips and this time Rachel stopped. "I want my first orgasm ever… well my first with someone other than myself… to be because you're inside me and umpff-" her words were lost inside Rachel's mouth as the girl drove her tongue inside and Quinn didn't fight it for a second. She gripped Rachel's waist tighter.

She nearly came again when Rachel grasped her hands and placed them over her breasts. Quinn moaned into the kiss and started to squeeze those perfect breasts. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her.

"I want you to do what you want to me Quinn… no more holding back. Do what you've been dreaming about doing to me for years," Quinn moaned and nodded. She cupped Rachel's breasts and swiped her thumb across the hardened nipple and Rachel tossed her head back and moaned.

"Oh god Quinn… you're going to give me a my first ever too."

"I-I am?"

"Yes… and I want it around your fingers… or tongue so…"

"So what?" Quinn teased and Rachel looked at her.

"Do what you want to me Quinn… I'm yours," Quinn smiled. "I'm your girlfriend… I'm in love with you… and I want you to fuck me."

"Mm," Quinn groaned.

"Come on baby… do what we have both been dreaming about for years now." With that Quinn nearly ripped Rachel's shirt off and was met with nothing but flawless tanned skin and the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. And being a cheerleader for many years she had seen a lot of breasts.

"You're fucking incredible Rach," she said with a heavy breath before leaning forward and closing her mouth around one of those perfect hardened nipples.

"Oh fuck yeah Quinn," she threaded her fingers into Quinn's hair and held her in place. Quinn's hand moved up to her other nipple and she pinched it and kneaded the breast and after a while she switched her mouth and her hand.

Rachel was in ecstasy. She had never felt anything more wonderful than Quinn's mouth and she just wanted to feel it everywhere.

"Mm… baby… I-I want more," Rachel said and Quinn released her nipple with a loud pop and the sound alone made Rachel flood with desire. She looked down at those kiss swollen and moist lips. "I-I want that mouth all over me Quinn," she finished and Quinn's panties were also flooded. Quinn nodded and Rachel hopped off of her lap and took her hand. She led Quinn into her bedroom and closed the door, and then she pushed Quinn into it.

"Quinn," she whispered and Quinn nodded. "I have always been physically attracted to boys but um…" she trailed off and could see that Quinn was getting anxious so she finished. "But I have never been as turned on by anything… ever… than I am right now… so I'm pretty sure that I'm very… very gay," Quinn laughed. "I mean at the very least I'm Bi but yeah… never have I been this hot for someone."

"I'm glad to hear that because you're mine now Rachel Berry and I don't intend on letting anyone else ever turn you on… ever again."

"No one ever has before… that's what I'm saying," Quinn shot her that smug grin that Rachel was so in love with.

"Me neither… even when I was yelling at you I was so turned on," Quinn admitted and then Rachel shoved her against the door.

"Oh yeah… and did you want to push me against the lockers and have your way with me?"

"So many fucking times," Quinn said and Rachel smirked this time because she had too. She gripped the edge of Quinn's shirt and pulled it over her head. She tossed it blindly behind her because her eyes were focused on the vision before her.

Quinn Fabray; standing before her in nothing but a pair of skinny jeans and a white lace bra. Her perfect pink, hard nipples were visible through the see through fabric and Quinn swallowed her embarrassment and let Rachel look.

"You are a fucking goddess Quinn," she said and leant her head down. Quinn shivered when she felt Rachel's warm, wet tongue slide across her nipple over the fabric and then she moaned when she felt her mouth close around it and suck it into her mouth.

"Oh god Rach," she breathed out and then felt Rachel move to her other nipple. "Fuck… take the fucking bra off," she demanded and Rachel giggled into her chest as they both reached behind her to remove it.

Quinn was tugging frantically trying to literally tear the fucking bra off of her while Rachel's approach was much calmer. She slid her hands over Quinn's moving one.

"Let me," she pleaded and felt Quinn relax. Quinn actually turned to mush and she just watched as Rachel unhooked and removed her bra with the kind of skill that Puckerman always bragged about having but didn't actually have.

Rachel on the other hand had many… many skills.

And Quinn couldn't wait to discover each and every one of them. Once her bra was gone she felt that mouth on her nipple again and the groan that fell from her mouth was nothing short of animalistic.

Rachel pulled off her nipple with a pop and looked into her eyes. She circled her arms around Quinn's back and over her ass. She cupped that perfect ass and pulled their bodies together. Both girls let out loud moans when their naked chest pressed together in the most erotic of ways. Their hardened nipples rubbed together and the feeling was indescribable.

"Rach," Quinn pleaded.

"Hm."

"I um… I'm all for the foreplay and discovering each other but I-I have be-been waiting for this for-fucking-ever and I feel like I'm going to bust if we don't hurry this along a bit."

"Are you saying you want me to fuck you?" Rachel teased and watched her blush.

"Y-Yeah that's what I'm saying… but," she saw Rachel's worried chocolate eyes land on hers. "I want us to do it together."

"Mm that is the sexiest thing I have ever heard," she told her honestly and stepped back. Her eyes trailed from Quinn's eyes and down her chest to her neck, over her collarbone, past those perfect breasts, and those equally beautiful abs. She tucked her finger into the waistband of Quinn's pants and she tugged her closer.

"I want this," she said as her fingers worked the button of Quinn's jeans open and then tugged the zipper open. Quinn took a deep breath as Rachel pushed her pants down past her hips and got down on her own knees as she pulled the pants the rest of the way down and off. As Quinn stepped out of her pants she knew that Rachel was staring at her center. She knew that Rachel was staring at her white lace panties which she knew were soaked. She began to feel self-conscious.

"Rach," she whined.

"Quinn," Rachel all but growled. "This is all for me?" Rachel heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath when she put her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Is it? Are you all wet for me Quinn?"

"Always," Quinn admitted and then nearly lost her shit when she felt Rachel's tongue licking at her panties. "Oh my fucking god," she moaned and fought the urge to hump Rachel's face.

After one taste Rachel was like a woman possessed. She nearly ripped Quinn's panties off and pressed her tongue against that beautiful clit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Rachhhhhhhhhhhh," Quinn moaned loudly and threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair. Rachel felt a smug thrill at the sound of her name coming out of Quinn's mouth in a moment like this.

"I want more Quinn… will you let me lick you baby?" She asked as she looked up into that beautiful face.

"Yes… a thousand times yes Rachel," Rachel got to her feet and pulled Quinn toward the bed. She was about to push Quinn down on the bed. "B-But I-"

"But what?"

"But I want," she trailed her hand down Rachel's abs to her jeans. "I want these off first." Rachel smirked as Quinn worked her pants down. Unlike Rachel she didn't get on her knees, instead she pushed the pants down to her ankles and while Rachel was stepping out of them she pushed her hand into Rachel's panties.

Both girls moaned as Quinn's fingers slid through all of the wetness Rachel had for her.

"You are so wet babe," she said impressed.

"I told you that you turn me on Quinn," she said with a shaky breath as Quinn's fingers slid through her slit and then up over her clit. She shuddered at that and Quinn smirked.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to have my hand in your panties?" Rachel bit her lip at the sheer sexiness of that question. "Do you know how many times I fantasized about this very moment. How many times I fucked myself thinking about you and licked my fingers clean afterward pretending it was you."

"Fuck Quinn."

"And now I'm doing it," with that she pulled her hand out of Rachel's panties with a snap and quickly put those two fingers into her mouth and closed it around them. She moaned as she licked all of Rachel's desire off of her fingers.

"Mm," she hummed licking her fingers clean. She pulled her fingers out and looked at Rachel's darkened eyes. "You taste so fucking good."

"Quinn," she said with a heavy breath and then cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss. She could taste herself on Quinn's tongue and it was so fucking hot. "I-I need you to fuck me," she looked deep into those hazel eyes again. "Right now," Quinn nodded her agreement and fingered the waist band of Rachel's panties again. They were both trying to tug them off and heard a rip. Rachel giggled while Quinn pulled the torn panties the rest of the way off.

"Same time?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. She lay on the bed and pulled Quinn on top of her. Their legs tangled, and their hips met, their clits pressed together causing them both to moan, and their breasts pressed together.

Neither girl spoke it.

But they both thought it.

They fit together so perfectly like… like missing pieces of the same puzzle. Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes.

"I'm in love with you now Rachel."

"I'm in love with you too Quinn," and then Quinn kissed her. She pulled her body back just enough for her to press her fingers against Rachel's clit and she felt the girl open her legs for her.

"No regrets?" She asked and Rachel shook her head.

"None… I have never been more sure about anything," Rachel admitted and snaked her own hand in between their bodies. She circled her fingers around Quinn's soaked opening and pressed the tips inside. Quinn's head fell back at the sensation before she composed herself and pressed her fingertips into Rachel's equally soaked hole.

"You are a dream come true for me," Quinn said and saw that there were tears in the corners of Rachel's eyes. "Oh don't cry… I-I mean it's-" she stopped taking when she felt Rachel's free hand on her head.

"They're happy tears because you are a dream come true for me too, Quinn… a dream I didn't even know was something I could have. I love you so much baby… please make love to me," Quinn nodded and pushed two fingers in slowly. "Ohhhh," she moaned and then remembered to push into Quinn too.

"Oh god yes Rachel," she breathed. As a steady rhythm built up they both realized something.

And what they realized was that though neither of them were virgins, this was the first time they had both been completely ready for it… and completely in love.

It was love making.

And it was perfect.

They were in sync, they were both pumping faster, harder, and deeper and as they did they fell even more in love.

"Oh fuck Quinn… I'm- I'm Oh fuck I'm coming."

"Me… me too Rach… I-I oh fucking hell I love you," she said. "I'm... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," as Quinn tumbled over the edge of reason Rachel wasn't too far behind.

"Yeah baby oh… oh … oh QUUINNNNNNNN!" She screamed as she came. They held each other as they both came down from the most amazing feeling either girl had ever felt. And after shuddering through two aftershocks Quinn pulled her fingers out of Rachel and brought them to her mouth. Rachel watched again as Quinn licked her desire from her fingers and it turned her on all over again.

Oh Quinn… do it please do it," she pulled her fingers out of Quinn and licked her own fingers clean. Quinn groaned as she watched and then remembered that Rachel had a request.

"Do what babe?"

"Please… please," she begged.

"Please what?"

"Quinn," She whined.

"Say it Rachel… I want to hear the words," She arched her eyebrow in challenge and Rachel always loved that fucking eyebrow. She pushed any embarrassment aside in favor of getting what she wanted and what she wanted was that tongue inside of her.

"Please eat me out Quinn," she begged and Quinn growled before lowering her body down to Rachel's hot center.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Quinn said and Rachel met her eyes.

"How long?"

"Since that fucking day… that you wore that Britney Spears outfit," she saw Rachel smirk. "I-I mean I guess I always have on some level but that day I literally fantasized about ripping your panties off and eating you against the piano."

"Fuck Quinn," Rachel threaded her fingers through her hair and pushed her closer. "You should have… I would've let you," Rachel saw the eyebrow arch again and she giggled.

"Really?" She saw Rachel nod and her resolve broke. She needed to have her tongue buried inside this girl once and for all. Her eyes peered over that glistening and swollen, and completely drenched sight before her and she lowered her head. She licked a line through Rachel's slit and the noise that Rachel made was enough to want her to do this every hour, of every day for the rest of her life. She sucked on those lips and then she moved up to her clit.

"Oh shit Quinn," Rachel hummed and bucked her hips. She had never felt anything so wonderful and she never wanted it to end… but at the same time she wanted to come so hard. She felt Quinn's hand on her pelvis to stop her bucking and then she felt Quinn's mouth leave her. She was about to whine in protest when she felt that tongue drive deep into her hole and she felt the pull in her stomach. Once Quinn's fingers started to rub her clit she was gone.

"Oh god yeahhhhhh Quinnnn…. Fuck I'm coming!" She yelled; Quinn felt her mouth fill with Rachel's come, and she drank it all up. And she knew in this moment that she would love Rachel forever. After coaxing her through another orgasm and then cleaning that up too she pulled her mouth away and collapsed on the bed beside her heaving girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_- she thought with a lazy smile.

Everything really has changed.

And then she felt Rachel on her and Rachel spreading her legs. She looked down and saw her looking up at her from between her legs.

"Let me tell you about the first time I thought about eating you out Quinn," she said and Quinn moaned at the words. "It was that day in the hallway when you were screaming at me about staying away from Finn," Quinn thought back to the day.

_That was sophomore year._

"That was sophomore year Rachel," she said surprised and Rachel nodded with a wicked grin across her mouth. "But i-if you knew that long why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you hated me Quinn… I didn't want to risk my life by telling you… or worse by dropping to my knees, ripping your spanks off and driving my tongue deep inside you." Quinn moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Rachel when you talk like that, it makes me want to…" she trailed off.

"What does it make you want to do Quinn?"

"It makes me want to tell you to do it."

"So tell me," Rachel challenged. Quinn Fabray never backed down from a challenge; and Rachel knew that.

"Do it baby… shove your tongue deep inside me," Rachel nodded and did as she was told. She moaned when she felt Quinn's nails digging into her scalp and she lapped at the wetness her tongue had created and then she moved to Quinn's clit and sucked that into her mouth.

"Oh god… oh god… oh god I fucking love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too," she said before reattaching her lips to Quinn's clit. She pushed two fingers deep into Quinn without warning and gently bit down on her clit and that was enough to shove Quinn over the edge.

Stars and rainbows exploded behind her eyes. She shuddered when she felt Rachel's fingers leave her and when she felt Rachel's tongue leave her and when she felt Rachel licking up her come she came again.

And Rachel cleaned that too.

After catching their breaths Rachel moved up the bed and collapsed beside Quinn. When they started to get cold she pulled a blanked up around them.

"That was incredible," Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"It was perfect Quinn… you're perfect."

"You're the perfect one Rachel."

And their eyes locked and both girls knew that everything changed between them.

For the better.

Forever.

And in Quinn's eyes Rachel felt like she was coming home.

/

"_And your eyes look like coming home."_

_Taylor Swift; Everything Has Changed_

* * *

**A/N 2: This wasn't meant to be as deep as it got at some points but it also wasn't meant to be as long either. Sometimes the story writes itself; I hope you enjoyed it. I'll revisit this story again from time to time; I have a few ideas. But I'm only going to update when and if I have time between MMH. That is my priority right now. This is just a fun little bonus courtesy of Taylor Swift's incredible inspiration.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: State of Grace

**A/N: Apparently Taylor Swift's CD in the car prompts me to write more chapters. I got this idea on Thursday and waited so that I could also use it for Faberry week. Since the Metro North passes are kind of a running theme in this story I decided to add another chapter here for the prompt. Enjoy!**

**Faberry Week Day 7 Prompt: Metro North Passes.**

**Warning: Mild sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Taylor Swift, or any of her songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: State of Grace**

It had been four years.

Four years of once a month trips to New Haven; first using the Metro North passes that Quinn had bought her and then using the ones she had bought Quinn the following year. And then in the third year they just bought them together.

Four years of seeing Quinn every two weeks; they alternated visits so that one trip to New Haven and one trip to New York happened every two weeks. And it was wonderful.

It wasn't perfect.

They had busy lives; separate busy lives… but they managed to stay together. Being with Quinn was a state of grace; it was definitely a worthwhile fight. And she and Quinn found that they were finally playing the game right.

And though it wasn't ideal… it was better than anything she had ever had before.

She never saw Quinn coming, because she never let herself imagine it being anything more than a fantasy. She had always thought she was only attracted to boys; and the fantasies she had of Quinn were nothing more than just an adolescent dream. She thought every girl was like that. She thought every girl at least thought about it, and maybe touched themselves to the image of another girl. She never thought it meant more.

So much more.

It wasn't until the prospect of actually being with Quinn came about did she actually realize that she had always been attracted to girls too; Quinn especially. And the fact that she thought she was straight was a direct correlation to the fact that only the boys in school ever paid her any attention. If Quinn had indicated her feelings before that fateful Wednesday she might've realized it sooner.

But none of that mattered anymore.

All that mattered was she was on the train; minutes away from New Haven for the last time. She was using the Metro North pass that she and Quinn bought together for the very last time.

She was going to watch her girlfriend of four years graduate in the top of her class at Yale.

_Just like she always said she would._

For the past four years, and the three before that… Rachel had always admired Quinn; at first it was from afar, and then it was as a teammate, and then it was as a friend, and now…

Now it was as a soul mate.

Quinn was her fate.

Her future.

She never saw her love coming and she has never been the same since.

And though it was scary she knew she could never live without her.

As the train pulled into the station and she saw Quinn waiting with her hands clasped behind her back she felt a rush of butterflies.

The same butterflies she had on that Wednesday in the café where she felt it begin again.

The same butterflies since everything changed.

She nearly tripped as she bolted off the train and into Quinn's waiting and warm arms. She looked deep into those hazel eyes that were home and she couldn't wait for more.

"Hey baby," Quinn muttered before Rachel circled her hand around her neck and brought their lips together in a very sweet kiss that held so much more than just the passion they have always had for each other.

It held an inner peace that both girls only ever felt when they were together. Like the way that they could always reach each other; even when… especially when… no one else could. Like the way that Quinn always looked out for Rachel and Rachel always chased after Quinn to prove to her that she wasn't as alone as she felt.

They had always been meant for each other… like hands of fate.

They just took forever to realize it.

But here… now… in this moment… this was their state of grace.

* * *

After spending the night and most of the morning making love over and over and over again. Quinn finally pulled herself from Rachel's arms and slipped into the shower. She needed to get ready for one of the biggest days of her life and she was so grateful and proud that not only would Rachel be there to see it; she still had to pinch herself that Rachel was hers.

Ever since Rachel walked into her life she had a way of breaking down her walls. Since the very first time she quit glee club; since the very first time Rachel chased her to prove that she was worth so much more than her station in life. That she was so much more than a pretty face; she found herself letting Rachel in. It was subconsciously at first but somewhere along the way she sought out Rachel's approval, and Rachel's compassion, and Rachel's love.

Whenever Rachel came around her the armor fell and Quinn allowed herself to be true and honest and sincere. She always had. Rachel had some sort of power over her and she was grateful for it every day.

As she got out of the shower and reached for her towel she felt Rachel's arms wrap around her waist; she squealed in surprise but then she relaxed into the arms that were home.

"Hey," she husked and she felt Rachel pressing sweet kisses to her shoulder.

"I missed you," Rachel whispered. Quinn turned in her arms and looked down into those amazing brown eyes. She cupped her cheek leaned down to press a very chaste kiss to those incredible lips.

"This is it Rachel… when I get on that train with you tomorrow," she paused because Rachel's megawatt smile never failed to take her breath away and she needed a second to compose herself. "When I get on that train with you tomorrow I'm never leaving you again. I'm yours now… forever and every day in between," Rachel interrupted her with a kiss that Quinn giggled into.

"I wasn't done."

"Oh sorry… please continue," Rachel said with a wink.

"I'm just as in love with you today Rachel as I was back in high school and I want to be with you always. Our love is right and real and I want you to move in with me," Rachel gasped and she chuckled low in her throat before licking her lips. "So will you please mov-"she was cut off by Rachel's lips and Rachel's persistent tongue. She was cold from the air on her still wet body but she was slowly being lit on fire by Rachel's kiss.

And by Rachel's hands trailing up and down her back; but when Rachel's hands slid down, over her ass, she palmed both cheeks, and pulled Quinn closer she squealed effectively breaking the kiss. Rachel's head landed on her shoulder and she giggled into it.

"So is that a yes?" Quinn asked and was still very aware that Rachel's hands were still on her ass and was now kneading it in the most erotic way imaginable. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and nodded.

"You couldn't tell by the kiss?" She teased.

"Well yeah I could but I um… I don't know, I guess I just wanted to hear it," Quinn blushed.

"Okay then… yes Quinn. A million times yes baby, there is nowhere else I'd rather be. And no one else I'd rather live with."

"Not even Kurt?" Quinn teased with her eyebrow arched.

"I love living with Kurt but no… no one is better than you," Quinn pressed their lips together again and Rachel felt her shudder. Rachel knew she was aroused and possibly very cold and a wicked smirk appeared on her lips. "And plus Kurt would be pissed if I did this, "she yanked her closer and squeezed her ass again.

And Quinn moaned.

"Tell me Quinn… do we have time before we have to leave because if these chill bumps area any indication I would guess you're very cold," Quinn nodded. "And also very turned on," Quinn nodded again. "And I would take great pleasure in warming you up… from the inside out," Quinn arched her eyebrow and bit her lip. "So what do you say Quinn… can I fuck you now?" Quinn moaned again.

"Yes please," she begged and Rachel nearly growled as she dragged her to the bed where she did in fact warm her up… several times.

And they weren't even late for the Yale commencement ceremonies where Quinn finished in the top ten.

Rachel beamed with pride as she watched her future cross the stage… knowing that the next day she would be doing the very same thing.

And knowing that Quinn will be just as proud and honored to watch her cross the stage at her own graduation.

* * *

Rachel stared out the window as the trees flew by in a blur. It was a beautiful sight and one she knew very well having seen it every month over the last four years. She was grateful that this was the last time she would have to travel in order to see Quinn but a part of her would miss it.

Those Metro North passes had changed everything.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked over at the beautiful vision sitting beside her with an open book on her lap; which was obviously being ignored as Quinn's eyes peered into her own.

"I-I was just thinking that I'm going to miss it."

"Miss what?"

"The train rides," she saw Quinn's mouth turn up into a smile and she knew that Quinn understood. "I mean I'm glad I'll have you in New York with me and especially in my bed with me," Quinn giggled because Rachel waggled her eyebrows as she said that. "But a part of me is going to miss the anticipation I always felt when I was on my way to you," Quinn nodded.

"I know what you mean," Quinn draped her arms around Rachel's shoulder and cuddled close; her ignored book falling to the seat next to her. "It was always so exciting knowing that soon I would be in your arms where I belong."

"Thank you Quinn."

"For what?" She wondered confused.

"For giving me the ticket in the first place, for making sure that- out of everyone- that we stayed in touch, and for coming to see me that first day… but mostly for loving me as fiercely as you did even when you didn't have me and loving me exactly same now that you do."

"I love you more actually," Rachel smiled and blushed. "But I know what you mean."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well Broadway hasn't happened yet?" Quinn teased.

"Even when it does… you will still be the best thing that has ever happened to me." Quinn kissed her at that.

It was passionate.

And erotic.

And filled with so much love.

And Rachel never felt so loved, and safe and happy than she did when she was with this girl. She cuddled into her seat with Quinn wrapped around her and this time they both watched the trees blur knowing they'd never have to anticipate being together again.

Because they always would be.

/

Quinn watched as Rachel rushed around her apartment throwing clothes everywhere as she searched for the perfect outfit to wear at her graduation. And when Quinn couldn't watch anymore she attacked the girl and nearly ripped her clothes off.

Rachel of course didn't mind but that didn't stop her from bitching at Quinn the whole subway ride to NYADA because they were cutting it close on time. But she forgot everything when Quinn kissed her.

They made it on time and this time it was Quinn's turn to watch as Rachel crossed the stage to her future. And when the ceremony was over she watched as Rachel ran into her waiting arms.

"I'm so proud of you babe," Quinn told her before Rachel's dads enveloped them both in a tight hug.

As they were whisked away to Rachel's favorite restaurant to celebrate she leaned over Quinn and whispered for only her to hear.

"After this will you show me how proud you are of me?" Quinn smirked because she loved inappropriate Rachel. She looked at her naughty girlfriend and winked.

"Many times."

"Ooh lucky me," Rachel bit her lip.

"I'm the lucky one Rachel," she said before she was attacked by kisses.

* * *

Six weeks after Rachel graduated she moved in with Quinn.

Quinn had been staying with Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine as she and Rachel searched for their own apartment.

And it only took six weeks.

Quinn found it, and Rachel fell in love with it the second she saw it. Moving in had been a pain in the ass but they were finally all moved in and were about to spend their first night in their very first apartment together.

After eating a lovely dinner that Quinn cooked Rachel took her by the hand and led her into their bedroom. She still squealed inside at the thought that they were living together. And sometimes still pinched herself that Quinn was hers.

She was living with the girl she thought she could never have.

She led Quinn over to the bed and turned to face her.

"Make love to me," she requested as she looked through the tops of her eyes and Quinn's heart melted. There was something about that look that always got to her.

It was the same look that got her to re-join glee club not once but twice, it was the look that got her to drop the idea of trying to get Beth back, it was the same look that convinced her to do so many things over the years, and Quinn was sure it would for years to come as well.

She had never been able to deny Rachel Berry anything.

And tonight would be no exception.

Not like she wanted to deny her anyway.

She leant down and captured those lips in a heated kiss that said so much more than I love you. It said you're my past, my present, and my future. It said you are everything in this world to me. It said I want to marry you and have a family with you.

And it said I want that all to start tonight.

And Rachel felt it all.

And she moaned into the kiss. She pressed her body against Quinn's as she felt those deft fingers reaching for her shirt. She pulled off of Quinn's lips and stared into her dark hazel eyes. She saw contentment.

She saw the same contentment that she saw for the first time after she kissed Quinn that day in the café and the same contentment she has seen after every kiss since then.

"I love you Quinn," she husked.

"Oh god I love you too… so much," she reached for Rachel and grasped her hip. She pulled her closer and her hands went back to work on the edge of her shirt. It didn't take long for their clothes to be thrown into several different directions.

Rachel lay down on the bed and pulled Quinn with her. When their naked bodies pressed against each other they both let out aroused gasps.

"I want you," Rachel husked.

"Then have me," Quinn husked and lowered her mouth to Rachel's neck.

"Same time," it wasn't a question but Quinn answered it anyway with a slight nod before she bit down gently on the heated flesh below her tongue. She moaned into that flesh when she felt Rachel's cool fingers glide through her soaked folds.

She followed suit and pressed her fingers against Rachel's clit; eliciting a groan from the goddess below her. She pulled her mouth off of that neck and their eyes locked. No words were spoken as Rachel pushed her fingers in. Quinn's eyes rolled back and she pulled her lip in between her teeth at the feeling of being so full; but she again followed Rachel's lead and filled her up with two fingers.

"Uh fuck… Quinn," she breathed out. "You always feel so good."

"So do you," Quinn breathed out. They had been having plenty of sex ever since their first time four years ago but this felt brand new.

A new beginning.

A new home.

But an old love.

A love that had been there long before either girl had accepted or realized it.

But it was always there.

As fingers pumped furiously and both girls crashed over the edge of ecstasy they knew it would only get better. Each ending was a new beginning and they both knew they would love every new beginning as long as they were together.

As they cuddled close together; Quinn nuzzled Rachel's neck.

"I want everything with you," she husked and she felt Rachel smile more than she could see it.

"I'm so lucky to be yours Quinn."

"No way Rachel," she turned Rachel onto her back so that she could look into her eyes. "I'm the lucky one."

Rachel smiled, cupped her neck and pulled her into a scorching kiss that was a new beginning in itself. Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her as the kiss deepened and before she knew it she was watching as Rachel's head bobbed between her legs and Rachel's mouth was licking her into another mind numbing orgasm.

She knew it was going to be a very long; and very satisfying night… and she was completely okay with that. As soon as she could feel her legs again she flipped Rachel onto her back and returned the favor. Her eyes locked onto those dark brown eyes as she sucked on Rachel's clit; and she knew she was right.

She was most definitely the lucky one.

/

"_And I never saw you coming. And I'll never be the same."_

_-Taylor Swift; State of Grace_

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this as much as the others. There will be one more part and then this verse will be complete. Thank you all for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stay, Stay, Stay

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I thank you all for your reviews and favorites. It was intended to be a one shot and because of all of you I found a complete story to tell. It's been fun and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**I know some of you wanted to see how the rest of the glee club members reacted to this especially Santana and Finn but this was an exercise in writing Faberry with only Faberry in it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Taylor Swift, or any of her songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stay, Stay, Stay**

It had been five years since that Wednesday in the café.

It had been one year since she and Rachel had moved in together; which was amazing.

And it had been three weeks since Quinn bought the ring.

The ring that she had been carrying around with her every day since buying as she tried to figure how and when to give it to Rachel; she knew she wanted to marry her. She knew she wanted to spend her whole life with that girl back in high school but the problem she was having; was actually making it happen.

She knew Rachel Berry was the kind of girl who liked big grand gestures of romance; she knew this because she was the one lucky enough to sweep her off of her feet on more than one occasion in the name of romance.

But this… this was big.

And special; it was one of those defining moments in a girl's life and it had to be perfect.

It was for Rachel Berry after all.

It had to be everything she ever dreamed of.

But for the past three weeks she couldn't think of anything.

/

Quinn was currently sitting on the couch in their apartment; it was early. She didn't know what time it was but the sun hadn't come up yet. The night before she and Rachel had gotten into a huge and messy fight. They both said things that they didn't mean, things were thrown and Quinn walked out.

It all started with what Quinn thought was the perfect date that would end with the perfect proposal. She was going to take Rachel out to dinner at a fancy vegan restaurant that Rachel had been bugging her to go to for quite some time. After dinner they were going to take a walk through Central Park where she was going to serenade Rachel before dropping on to one knee.

It was cliché.

It was cheesy.

And she knew that Rachel would love every cheesy, clichéd moment of it.

But instead Rachel cancelled on her. She called Quinn an hour before they were set to leave for their reservations and said that rehearsal was running late and she wouldn't be able to make it. Rachel had just been cast in her very first Broadway production so Quinn knew how big of a deal it was and that was why she tried to be okay with it.

It's not like Rachel knew exactly what she was cancelling on.

But once Quinn got off the phone with the restaurant to cancel their date she pulled out a container of ice cream.

And the real ice cream too; none of that vegan shit today.

She pulled the ring out of her purse and toyed with the box while she ate her ice cream and cried.

/

When Rachel finally arrived home three hours later; Quinn was no longer upset.

No… Quinn was angry.

Very, very angry and she yelled.

And then Rachel yelled. It was angry and passionate. There was screaming and shouting but it didn't get violent. Well- Quinn's phone may have been a casualty because she threw it across the room at the closed bedroom door.

And- maybe- Quinn's pride was hurt quite a bit as well.

Especially when Rachel opened the door and exited the bedroom carrying blankets and a pillow in her arms; kicked Quinn's broken phone aside, and dropped the stuff onto the couch, silently telling Quinn that she was no longer welcome in their bed… at least for the night.

And then it was Rachel's turn to hurt when Quinn turned and walked out of the apartment.

"Stay," Rachel whispered as she opened the door. "Stay," she said again as the door closed behind Quinn. "Stay," she cried a third time because she knew Quinn didn't hear her, or didn't care. Rachel went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed as the tears escaped her.

Outside Quinn was leaning against the door and she was also crying.

She did hear Rachel beg her to stay.

And she definitely cared.

She swallowed her pride for maybe the millionth time that night and walked back into the apartment hoping to see Rachel's shining eyes.

But she only saw the closed door and could hear her sobbing.

She wanted to rush into the room and hold her and love her and tell her everything would be okay but she didn't.

Instead she slumped onto the couch, tangled herself in the blankets, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Quinn woke up she knew she looked a mess, she could feel her eyes puffy from the tears and she just wanted things to be good again. Sure this wasn't the first time they fought but this had definitely been one of their worst fights. She accused Rachel of things that she knew weren't true and she did it because of a bruised ego; because Rachel blew off a proposal that she didn't even know she was getting… for work.

For her dream.

And it made Quinn feel like shit all over again.

"You stayed," Rachel's quiet voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Rachel's puffy eyes and tear streaked face but that didn't matter all that mattered was that her eyes were shining with love and devotion.

Quinn got up, she wanted to rush over to Rachel and take her in her arms but things were so awkward… they hadn't been this awkward around each other since that Wednesday in the café after Quinn's confession.

Quinn looked deep into those eyes that were home to her and she smirked.

"Of course I stayed Rachel… No matter what happens I'll always stay; and even if I do leave… I will always come back."

"Do you promise?" Rachel asked and her voice sounded so lost and scared, almost like the tenth grade version of herself that thought she would never be loved.

"I promise," Quinn replied, Rachel's beaming smile took over her features, and Quinn knew that smile was all she would ever need. "I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night," Quinn said and this time she was the one that sounded lost and scared but when Rachel shook her head no Quinn felt that familiar rush of butterflies that she often felt whenever this girl smiled at her.

"I'll never break up with you Quinn," she said and took her breath away.

"I'm so glad to hear that baby… but um, we should talk about it." Rachel nodded, held up her finger, and ducked into their bedroom. When she came back out Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

She laughed because Rachel was wearing a football helmet.

"Rach what is-"

"I just figured I should protect myself in case another phone flew in my direction," Quinn laughed harder and walked closer to her. Rachel took off the helmet and met her halfway.

"I'm sorry about that I-"

"Shh," Rachel said pressing her finger against Quinn's lips. "You threw it at a closed door… it's the phone you should apologize to not me," Quinn nodded and then she lost her breath when Rachel pulled her into a bruising kiss that she could feel everywhere.

Like literally everywhere.

"Rach," Quinn moaned against those incredible lips before resting their foreheads together. "I am so sorry… the stuff I said last night I-"

"Quinn," Rachel cut her off again and pulled back so that she could look into those incredible eyes. "We both said things we didn't mean. I'm the one who should be apologizing I mean I blew you off after you finally got reservations to the restaurant I have been annoyingly begging you to bring me to," Quinn nodded with a smile because Rachel had been very annoying about it. "And then I got so tied up with meeting the cast and getting to know each other that I completely ruined your night. I understand why you were upset."

"Yeah but that is no excuse for how I reacted." Quinn told her and she shook her head. "I know how important your dreams are and I acted like an immature baby. I'm so sorry for being selfish… and I-"

"Quinn," Rachel cut her off with a smirk. She knew Quinn hated it when she interrupted and she had done it like a million times already. "Before you, I only dated self indulgent takers… and by that I mean Finn."

"And Jesse," Quinn corrected which caused Rachel to giggle.

"Right… him too, but you showed me different. You showed me what it really means and really feels like to be loved and cherished by someone. So please stop calling yourself selfish just because you got upset that I stood you up." Quinn nodded but didn't interrupt. "Quinn do you know why I love you?"

"Because of my hot body," she teased and Rachel smiled.

"Well yeah but not just that."

"Because I'm the prettiest girl you've ever met?" Again Rachel smiled.

"Well yeah, but you're a lot more than that," they both smiled at that memory. "I love you Quinn Fabray because you have given me no choice but to," Quinn's smile widened. "You took the time to memorize me Quinn, my fears, my hopes, my dreams… no one has ever done that before, ever… and I love you because you always stay." A tear fell from Quinn's eye and Rachel reached up and wiped it away.

"You always, always stay… even when you left glee club sophomore year you came back because I asked you to and again senior year you came back when I told you we'd always be there for you. You always show up for me Quinn, you're always there for me even at great emotional and sometimes physical pain to yourself," they both thought back to Quinn's accident. "And I know it took me forever to figure out how much I am loved by you but I know now and I will always stay too." With that Quinn circled her hand around Rachel's neck and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. When the kiss broke Quinn pulled back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Rachel said in that husky tone that drove Quinn wild.

"Where in the hell did you get a football helmet?" Rachel's laughter at that caused another flood of butterflies in Quinn's stomach.

"I um… I may have stolen it from the prop department," she shrugged. "One of the perks of starring in _Bring it On: The Musical_." She bit her lip and this time Quinn giggled.

"But why?"

"I um… I was thinking you could get your Cheerios uniform out for some role playing," she watched as Quinn's eyes darkened with lust.

"I love the way you think Rachel Berry."

"I love everything about you Quinn," Rachel said and this time she pressed their lips together. Quinn moaned and slid her tongue into Rachel's hot mouth while her hands grabbed her waist and then slid down and over her ass.

"Mmm yes," Rachel moaned into her mouth before sucking on Quinn's tongue and this time Quinn moaned. She cupped Rachel's ass and lifted her up; Rachel caught on and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. Quinn could feel her girlfriend's hot center pressing against her and as she led Rachel into their bedroom she knew exactly how she wanted to propose and today would be the perfect day for it.

"Baby," Quinn moaned against Rachel's lips as she walked into their room and pressed Rachel into the now closed door. Rachel released her lips and met her eyes. "Will you… I mean can we maybe… I'd really like to take you somewhere?"

"Yes," Rachel answered without thinking. "You can take me anywhere, you can take me everywhere," Rachel promised. "As long as right now… you just take me."

"Mm," Quinn moaned and turned toward their bed. As she lowered Rachel down; Rachel she sat on the bed and looked up at her in that way that Rachel always looked at her.

"What?" She wondered at the strange expression Quinn was wearing.

"When you look at me Rachel… I always feel so special."

"You're everything Quinn," she said and tugged on Quinn's pants lowering them as far as she could reach and Quinn kicked them the rest of the way off; her panties were next. Rachel tugged on Quinn's tank top until it was off and then she stared at Quinn's braless breasts. She pressed her lips to Quinn's flat stomach as her hands slid up and cupped those incredible breasts.

"Mm Rach…" she hummed and bit her lip at the feeling of Rachel rolling her nipples between her fingers. "W-Why uh fuck," she bit her lip. "Why am I naked and you're not?"

"Because clearly I have been trying harder," she teased and Quinn looked down at those innocent eyes that were currently full of desire.

"Or I'm just easy."

"Or that," Rachel said with a laugh and Quinn pushed her gently. Rachel lay on the bed and opened her legs which was a clear invitation.

And Quinn definitely took that offer. She reached down and pulled Rachel's shorts and panties off at once and then she nearly ripped her top off. She started with a kiss to Rachel's ankle, and then the side of her knee, and then a kiss to her pelvic bone- just above where Rachel wanted her the most. She could smell Rachel's arousal and the way she was rolling her hips- Quinn fought all her desire to bury her tongue deep inside her girlfriend but that could wait.

Right now she needed to feel her and see her.

So instead she kissed her abs and then the valley between her breasts, and then her collarbone before finally placing a sweet kiss on those tantalizing lips.

"Tease," Rachel grumbled but then gasped when she felt Quinn's cool fingers sliding through her wetness.

"I'm sorry baby I just really needed to see your eyes when I do this," and with that she slid two fingers slowly but deeply inside and Rachel moaned as her warmth engulfed Quinn's fingers. "I love you Rachel," Quinn hummed and Rachel bucked her hips as her eyes rolled back at the sensation.

And not just the fingers.

The words too.

She gripped one hand on Quinn's shoulder while her other hand slid between their bodies and over Quinn's stiff clit.

"I love you too," Rachel husked; and she felt Quinn shift her hips and open her legs wide enough for her hand. She smirked as her fingers were covered in Quinn's desire. She pushed in just as slowly and they began to move together.

"Make up sex is fun," Rachel teased.

"All sex with you is fun," Quinn replied.

"Wait until later… when we role play," Rachel winked and then groaned when Quinn's fingers pushed harder and deeper.

"Oh yeah fuck me Quinn," she nearly growled and Quinn's lips collided with hers in a scorching kiss that had both of them getting closer and closer. And when they did fall over the edge of ecstasy they fell together.

And a few hours later they did get to the role playing.

A few hours after that, they were in a taxi and Rachel had no idea where they were going but she gasped in shock and awe when the taxi pulled up in front of a café.

Their café.

"Quinn," she said with adoration as they got out of the car and Quinn paid the driver. "This is wonderful," Rachel said with glee and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Five years ago… almost exactly to the day I came to New York and we came here," Rachel nodded because she knew all of this. "It was a Wednesday," Rachel nodded again. "And today is a Wednesday."

"It is," Rachel bit her lip in anticipation of where this was going.

"There is something that I have wanted to give you for a while now… three weeks to be exact but I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be special and romantic and a grand gesture… something that Rachel Berry deserves but what I realized is that you don't always need something to be grand for it to be special," Rachel shook her head no. "You don't always need to have flashing lights and a soundtrack for something to make your dreams come true. Sometimes it can be simple, can't it?"

"It can… but Quinn I'm confused," she began. "What are-"

"It was a Wednesday in this café when I felt it begin again Rachel."

"Me too."

"And I think it's time for it to begin again, for us… and it is Wednesday after all," Rachel shook her head in confusion but then her eyes widened when she saw Quinn pull a box out of her pocket and drop to one knee. Right there in the middle of the sidewalk of a somewhat deserted New York street.

It happens sometimes.

Especially in the middle of the day; in the middle of the week.

But that didn't matter, what mattered was that Quinn Fabray…

Quinn fucking Fabray was on one knee, holding up a box with the absolute perfect ring in it, and she was doing all of this for her.

And she lost her breath.

"Rachel… what I realized is that for three weeks I was driving myself insane trying to come up with the perfect way to do this. I was going to take you to dinner, I was going to walk you through Central Park, and I was going to sing to you," Rachel smiled at that. "But you don't need grand romance… you Rachel Berry have always and will always only want the little things. You only want someone to love you unconditionally and I do," a tear escaped Rachel's eye. "You always wanted someone to appreciate you for who you are and not try to change you and I do," Rachel nodded again. "You have always only wanted someone to stay, and I always will," another nod and another tear. "I have been loving you for quite some time Rachel Berry and I think I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life… so will you please be my wife?" Rachel was already nodding.

"Yes," she breathed out and pulled Quinn to her feet and into an incredible kiss. Quinn gripped her back and held on tight and Rachel kissed her and took her breath away. When the kiss broke Quinn pulled back and met those eyes.

"You're going to be my wife," she said as if she couldn't believe it.

"I am," Rachel bit her lip and Quinn grasped her hand. As she watched Quinn slide the ring onto her finger her stomach was filled with butterflies. "So dinner last night was supposed to be-" Quinn interrupted her with a nod.

"But I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not," she said quickly and then shook her head. "I mean I'm sorry that I messed up your big romantic gesture but I have to be honest Quinn… this was perfect. Nothing could ever or would ever compare to this." Quinn nodded because she knew Rachel was right.

This by far was her best plan.

And it wasn't even a plan… it was actually a lack of a plan.

But she was right, it was perfect.

"So what do you say Miss Rachel Fabray-Berry…can I buy you a coffee?"

"You can but um… it's Berry-Fabray," Quinn giggled.

"We'll discuss the name later," Quinn said leading Rachel to the door and holding it open for her.

"Damn right we will, and I will win this argument I mean Berry-Fabray just sounds better and it's alphabetical," Quinn laughed again as Rachel sat at the same table they sat at five years ago.

"I'll get your coffee," Quinn said and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You do that," Quinn turned. "And Quinn," she looked back. "I still expect you to sing to me."

"Of course you do," Quinn said with an eye roll and went to the counter. Rachel took off her coat and made herself comfortable as she watched her fiancée ordering their coffee and then her eyes darted to her ring and a smile took over her face.

_Rachel Berry-Fabray_- she thought- _it did sound better_.

At the counter Quinn was waiting for their coffees with her own love struck grin as her thoughts ran wild as well.

_Quinn Berry-Fabray-_ she thought.

_It did have a nice ring to it._

_But Rachel didn't need to know how quickly she won. In fact they might have to have many, many more arguments and make up sex about it before she let Rachel know just how whipped she was._

_Which reminded her that she needed to order a new phone._

/

"_All those times that you didn't leave; it's been occurring to me, I'd _

_like to hang out with you, for my whole life."_

_-Taylor Swift; Stay, Stay, Stay_

* * *

**A/N 2: Taylor Swift and Faberry is a lovely combination.**

**Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me it has been lots of fun bringing you this short story in between MMH. I hope you enjoyed how it ended. **


End file.
